


Io Ti Amo

by giuly666



Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Obsession, POV Dominic, Post-The Fast and The Furious (2001), What if?, song-fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuly666/pseuds/giuly666
Summary: Gli avvenimenti di questa song-fic avvengono in The Fast and The Furious, dopo che Brian ha chiamato il trasporto aereo per Vince. È la fine che avrei voluto per il film.





	

**Author's Note:**

> La canzone è 'Guardami negli occhi' di Paolo Meneguzzi.  
> Se voleste ascoltarla mentre leggete ecco il link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pw5gel99N18

Dopo aver salvato Vince non ti sei più fatto sentire: non una telefonata; non una visita; come se non esistessi più per noi o, forse, come se noi non esistessimo più per te. È strano come, nonostante tu mi abbia tradito, io voglia ancora vederti.

Sei come un fratello per me, eri come un fratello, ma ora che non ti vedo più, ora che non ti parlo più, che non ti tocco più, ho capito perché, da quando sei entrato nella squadra, io mi sia allontanato da Letty.

Ti amo. Che strano sentirlo dire da uno come me, ma è proprio così.

 

_Prego davanti al tuo cuore,_

_chiedo di farti tornare,_

_spero di stringerti ancora,_

_grido e tremo._

 

Mi sembra di essere in cella, lontano da tutto ciò che m’importa, da te.

Tra Mia, Letty, Leon e Jesse, non posso fare né dire quello che mi pare, perché loro ti credono un traditore e pensano sia giusto che te ne sia andato.

 

_Vivo in una prigione,_

_schiavo di mille catene,_

_ora con queste parole,_

_giuro amore._

 

Vorrei poterti trovare, parlare, sentire. Vorrei stringerti a me e non lasciarti più, per sempre. Ti voglio con me, voglio che torni, voglio che mi rispondi.

 

_Ti voglio adesso,_

_e in ogni momento,_

_non posso restare,_

_sospeso fuori tempo._

 

È vero, hai tradito la mia fiducia, ma io? Io ti ho voltato subito le spalle, quando tu hai rischiato di finire al fresco a causa mia, per scagionarmi.

Avrei dovuto seguirti, chiederti spiegazioni, non cacciarti via. Perdonami, ho sbagliato. Ma voglio trovarti, scusarmi, e stare con te, anche se dovessi rinunciare alla squadra per questo, e dirti che ti amo.

 

_Ti chiedo perdono,_

_per tutti gli sbagli,_

_non sono un santo,_

_so solo che ti amo._

_Guardami negli occhi,_

_io ti amo._

 

Sono ossessionato da te, e questo mi spaventa perché so come sono fatto e questa è la prima volta che mi succede, di provare un rimpianto simile.

Sto persino piangendo. **_Io_** , Dominic Toretto, piango per amore.

Rispondi, ti prego, ti imploro, torna da me o, almeno, permettimi di arrivare a te.

 

_Prego la fine del pianto,_

_chiedo l’inizio di un sogno,_

_spero dall'alba al tramonto,_

_il tuo ritorno._

 

Ogni mattina, da quando te ne sei andato, da quando ti _ho_ lasciato andare, vedo solo i tuoi occhi, splendidi e cristallini, feriti dal mio rifiuto per delle spiegazioni.

Ho il dubbio che tu abbia deciso di cambiare vita, lontano da me, e questo lo rimpiangerei per tutta la vita, perché sarebbe colpa mia, ma poi penso che tu non sia così pazzo di me da fare una cosa simile.

Ti amo, non smetterò mai di dirlo, anche se tu non potrai sentirmi.

 

_Vivo pensando ai tuoi occhi,_

_schiavo di dubbi e rimpianti,_

_ora con queste parole,_

_giuro amore._

 

Voglio trovarti, prenderti e portarti via con me, lontano da tutti, solo per me, solo **mio**. Ti voglio con ogni fibra del mio corpo, sempre.

È come se il tempo si fermasse per me, quando non ti vedo; infatti mi sembra solo ieri che ti ho visto partire con la tua Supra.

 

_Ti voglio adesso,_

_e in ogni momento,_

_non posso restare,_

_sospeso fuori tempo._

 

Perdonami, per ogni male che ti ho fatto, ma ora voglio solo trovarti, ti prego rispondi.

 

_Ti chiedo perdono,_

_per tutti gli sbagli,_

_non sono un santo,_

_so solo che ti amo._

_Guardami negli occhi,_

_io ti amo._

 

<Pronto?> sento finalmente la sua voce.


End file.
